Rise of the Scorned Senju-Uchiha
by Naruto Himejima-Kurosaki
Summary: Having his bloodline sealed at an early age Naruto Senju-Uchiha was thought to have no future until a certain snake unsealed his bloodline. Now back at the village and to the very people he dislikes Naruto Senju-Uchiha will rise to be one of the villages strongest ninja ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry for not updating like I promised but I am going to give you another story and this one is a challenge from JJP123. You can think of this as Rise of Naruto Senju-Uchiha version 2 but something else and a bit darker than the first one. I am going to change the harem a bit seeing as I was given the chance and I am going to take it while I have the chance. Seeing as I am really going to enjoy this seeing as I don't have to do Naruto's childhood in this so I can skip that and it will take place shortly after the failed invasion of the Chuunin Exams. Naruto will also have his Mangekyo Sharingan in this chapter and he will also be a sword wielding Uchiha along with his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu making Naruto pretty damn strong. During the end I will list off the members for the harem so I will give you that one. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Saving a Life and Scorned Uchiha vs. Konoha 12**

A girl no older than thirteen with long brown hair, pale colored skin, and light brown hair. She is wearing a sleeveless white martial arts top, a short sleeved red armored mesh shirt, a pair of silver karate long pants, and black ninja shoes. This person is Yakumo Kurama and surrounding her is all the Konoha twelve along with their sensei. They were on their way to a maximum security prison seeing as all of the ninja council agreed that Yakumo's powers were growing too far out of control, so in order to save their asses they all agreed to send the young Kurama Clan heiress for their safety.

Though unknown to almost everyone someone was overseeing the escort mission with the intention of helping the Kurama heiress. The person has the build of a male who is around the age of thirteen as well and is wearing a Anbu style raven mask, black cargo long pants, a crimson red short sleeved shirt, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and on his back were three katana swords. One of them had a red grip housed in a black sheathe, another one had a purple grip housed in a snow white sheathe, and finally the third one had a green grip and is housed in a maroon sheathe.

"_Those people are just fools, people grow stronger every day and this girl is the one thing that scares the crap out of them" the masked boy thought. _

"Say Kurenai-_sensei, _how does it feel to know that you failed and now you have to escort your own former student to prison" Yakumo asked?

"Prisoner Yakumo Kurama you are to stay silent and keep moving" Kakashi Hatake said.

Behind the raven mask the boy's eyes changed from brown to black with a red star was now in their place. His spikey jet black hair reached down to his upper back, and his fair colored skin shined as the son was now hitting it. He sighed and knew that he would have to get involved so making a **Kage Bunshin **to get Yakumo the masked boy jumped down.

(With Konoha 12)

The Konoha 12 was making good time as they were almost two thirds of the way to their destination and nothing was going bad. That was until a masked boy arrived in the middle and wrapped his arms around Yakumo's waist and disappeared using a **Water Release: Shunshin no Jutsu. **Before they could look they saw the same masked boy standing in front of them with a look that spelled doom for the masked boy.

"It's bad enough to seal off someone's power but to do that to a girl who had no idea what was wrong with her is the worst thing you idiots could ever do" the masked boy said.

"Before we tell you that, why don't you tell us who you are" Asuma Sarutobi demanded.

"Sorry but I will have to decline in that department" the masked boy said.

"Enough talking, I am an Uchiha and I demand that you fight me "Sasuke Uchiha said.

"Now why would I want to fight someone so much weaker than myself" the masked boy asked?

"Sasuke-teme, shut the hell up this is not what we need right now" Natsumi Namikaze said.

(Masked boy vs. Konoha 12)

_*Samurai X: War of the Last Wolves*_

The masked boy disappeared in a blur and reappeared with his fist buried deep within Sakura Haruno's stomach sending the pink haired banshee flying away. Everyone was surprised at how fast this masked ninja was going, though inwardly they were thanking the masked ninja because Sakura was getting annoying.

"Everyone stay alert this one is far more powerful than anyone of you" Kurenai Yuhi said.

"Please he just got in a luck shot and aimed for the fan girl, I'll take care of him" Kiba Inuzuka stated.

Kiba ran forward as his ninja dog partner transformed into a likeness and they used a clan move and moved at blazing speeds. Though when he got in striking distance he fazed through the masked ninja along with his ninja dog partner Akamaru. Then the masked ninja grabbed Kiba's neck and slammed him down into the dirt, while Akamaru transformed back to his dog form and raced to his master and stood in front of Kiba in a protective manner.

"Is that all I was hoping for something better" the masked boy asked?

Then the masked ninja's danger sense went off as he back flipped a couple times as he narrowly dodged Kakashi and his prized **Raikiri. **The masked boy then moved so fast it was as if he was a blur and got behind Kakashi with one of his swords unsheathed with blood dripping from the blade. Looking down at his body he saw a crossed shaped slash mark on his chest, Kakashi then gave the ground a face high five as the masked boy gripped the back of his head and slammed it down to the ground.

Sasuke was the next one to fall as the cocky Uchiha flared his two tomes **Sharingan **and ran forward while forming his **Chidori **intended to kill the masked ninja. Said masked ninja smirked behind his mask and placed his hands on the ground as black lightning raced towards Sasuke electrocuting him making the Uchiha scream in pain and fall to the ground.

Some of the rookies gawked seeing as Sasuke was one of the strongest out of all of them save for his twin sister Yukari Uchiha who already had her own **Mangekyo Sharingan **which she activated at age ten after training her **Sharingan **to the bone. Though unlike her arrogant twin brother Yukari was a sweet and loving girl.

_*Song end*_

"Come now, I was hoping to have some sort of challenge" the masked ninja said.

"You are indeed strong but you are still outnumbered and we hold the advantage" Asuma said.

"Enough of this, we have a job to do and we are going to do it" Natsumi said.

The masked ninja moved forward once again and focusing his chakra into both of his fists and crashed them down on the ground causing a massive earthquake. The Konohagakure no Sato ninja started to lose their footing and one by one the masked ninja took down each of the ninja like it was nothing.

All those who still stood was Asuma, Natsumi, Hinata, Ino, and Kurenai who looked on with shock as this one person took down all those ninja by himself. The masked ninja raced forward and unsheathed one of his swords one again and Kurenai was down bleeding as the sword slash near her chest.

Asuma enraged by his secret girlfriend getting struck down and ran forward with his trench knives out with pure chakra running through them. The masked ninja dodged all the attempts to get struck and buried both his fists in his stomach. Sending him away landing next to Kurenai leaving three Genin ninja.

"Now give up, all your power houses are gone and I can overpower all of you" the masked boy said.

Natsumi ran forward and formed her father's signature move the **Rasengan **intent on making this masked bastard pay. The masked ninja grip Natsumi's wrist when said girl got close enough and began to break it as her **Rasengan **was losing power. Though something did happen her low powered attack broke the masked boy's mask showing his face and his now brown eyes. Natsumi looked up at the mask less boy and suddenly she remembered who he was along with Ino and Hinata.

This person is Naruto Senju-Uchiha the son of Tsunade Senju and Ace Uchiha, and the scorned son of said two people as they saw that his powers awoken very early and like Yakumo they sealed his powers out of fear. Now here he was standing in front of her breaking her wrist while snapping her arm while he was at it. Finally having enough of the daughter of Yondaime Hokage Naruto channeled chakra into his right fist and punched Natsumi right in the stomach sending her flying into a few trees.

"I'll say this only once, take your ninja and leave this place and never come back because if you do your punishment will be ten times as harsh" Naruto said.

Naruto then disappeared leaving two very shaken girls and for some reason felt very hot in their lower region. Looking at one another they made a few clones and ushered them to pick up all their comrades and hightail it back to Konohagakure knowing that some very unhappy people will be waiting for their report.

(With Naruto)

Naruto reappeared near a small hideout and saw that Yakumo was talking to his three friends that he made after the snake Sannin Orochimaru unsealed his powers. The first was a redheaded girl with red eyes that goes by the name Karin Uzumaki; the other two were both boys one with white hair and purple eyes named Suigetsu Hozuki and the other boy with spikey orange hair, and orange-red eyes and is named Jugo.

"Hey guys has our new friend had everything she needs" Naruto asked?

"Yes she did, and her name is Yakumo Kurama from you old village" Karin said.

"Thanks Karin-chan, seeing as we have a few days off why don't we enjoy ourselves for a bit" Naruto said.

Naruto met the three when Orochimaru trained Naruto in his curse seal and easily bonded with the three seeing as they were traveling with the Sannin at the time. It was shortly thereafter that Naruto was able to convince them to leave Orochimaru and go with him seeing as the four ninja became very close friends fairly soon.

"Oh by the way Suigetsu I made a pass by Wave country and brought you back a gift" Naruto said.

Suigetsu perked up by that and saw Naruto unseal a massive cleaver like sword and knew that the sword was once the sword of Zabuza Momochi. Suigetsu moved so fast that he turned into a blur and snatched the sword from Naruto and smiled.

"Thanks man with this, I will become the best swordsman that Kirigakure no Sato has ever seen" Suigetsu said.

(Konohagakure no Sato)

Five people were standing in the Hokage office with unknowing looks as the teams should've been back by now and they weren't. These people are Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki the wife of Minato Namikaze and one of the most powerful ninja in the village, Hiruzen Sarutobi the 'Kami no Shinobi' and former Sandaime Hokage, and his two students Jiraiya of the Sannin the most perverted man on the face of the Elemental Nations, and Tsunade Senju one of the last remaining members of the Senju Clan.

"Hokage-sama the teams have returned but not as you expected" an Anbu said.

"What are you talking about" Tsunade asked?

"Well the only two who are able to walk on their own are the two heiresses of the Hyuga Clan and Yamanaka Clan" the Anbu said.

"Very well send the two girls in and tell the medical staff along with the parents of the injured that no one will be seeing the injured until we know what is going on" Minato said.

"As you wish Hokage-sama" the Anbu said.

The door opened showing the forms of Hinata and Ino who looked shell shocked after everything that went on, though who could blame the two for that one.

"Greeting Ino-chan, Hinata-chan do you mind telling us what happened" Kushina asked?

"Tsunade-sama you might want to sit down for this" Hinata said.

"Everything was going great we got half way to the target until a masked ninja appeared in the middle and got away with Yakumo Kurama. We assumed that it was some sort of clone as the masked ninja reappeared and engaged us in battle easily taking down some of our numbers with ease. The masked ninja even did the same thing you do Tsunade-sama and punch the ground hard enough to cause an earthquake, though instead of one hand he used both. When the battle was coming to a close Natsumi rushed forward and formed a **Rasengan **though the masked ninja stopped her wrist and broke it, though it did power down her move enough that it broke the masked ninja's mask. I'm sorry to say Tsunade-sama but the masked ninja is your son Naruto Senju-Uchiha and now we have no clue as to where he is right now" Ino explained.

"But that's not possible we had his bloodline sealed away meaning we basically crippled him he shouldn't be that strong" Tsunade said.

"Thank you Ino, Hinata go home and get some rest" Jiraiya said.

Leaving the room the two looked at one another and knew that it wasn't going to be good at all and by the tension in room their thoughts were spot on.

"You do remember what Orochimaru said to us during invasion" Sarutobi asked?

"Yes he said that during that one month something happened and that when the time comes he'll be smiling at the outcome" Kushina said.

"You don't think, that he went after Naruto and unsealed his bloodlines do you" Minato asked?

"That could be the reason as to why he helped out Yakumo, I mean think about their childhood. They both had their bloodlines sealed off crippling them so Naruto will be able to symphonize with Yakumo seeing as they were both in the same situation. Also now knowing this we have to be careful about how we do this as we don't know his strengths, weaknesses, or if he is traveling with anyone at the moment. Add to the fact that Naruto will without a doubt unseal Yakumo's powers and help her will make the heiress very faithful to him so we have to be very careful seeing as her Genjutsu will be even more powerful than before" Jiraiya explained.

"I'm a horrible mother, I crippled my own son thanks to my own fears" Tsunade muttered.

"Let's hope that he'll forgive and forget" Minato said.

(Two weeks later)

Naruto and Yakumo were training to help Yakumo in her physical aspects so when and if she ever wants to go out on her own she'll be able to protect herself. Though seeing as Yakumo developed a crush on the young Senju/Uchiha she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Though the training stopped when Naruto sensed the Konoha 12 once again.

"Yakumo-chan, I want you to go back to the hideout and get Karin-chan, Suigetsu-kun, and Jugo-kun and tell them to be ready to back me up when I flare my chakra" Naruto said.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun" Yakumo said.

Naruto came into the clearing were he spotted the same people he brought down before and sighed seeing as these idiots didn't learn the first time.

"You know, when someone leaves you alive and gives you a warning you are supposed to take it to heart" Naruto said.

"Naruto Senju-Uchiha, by order of the Yondaime Hokage you and Yakumo Kurama are to return to Konohagakure no Sato" Kakashi said.

"You can go back to that place and tell your Hokage to stick that offer right up his ass" Naruto said.

"You leave us no choice but to use force" Asuma said.

"Fine but know this, I won't be holding back this time got it" Naruto said.

(Round 2)

_*Bleach OST 3: Nube Negra*_

Naruto quickly unsheathed all three of his swords, holding two in both hands and the other between his teeth. With blinding speed he took off and reappeared in front of Sasuke and hacked away at him making him fall to the ground very fast.

"_Not even Minato-sensei is able to move as fast as he can" Kakashi thought._

Naruto then reappeared in front of Shikamaru and planted a chakra infused foot in his stomach sending towards a tree. Naruto then appeared in front of Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi and slashed them both in their chest sending them down to the ground.

"Come now I was really hoping for more, you people aren't worth all three swords" Naruto said.

Naruto sheathed all but one sword and moved so fast that even Kakashi's **Sharingan **couldn't pick up. The next two that fell were Kiba and Sakura and Kakashi saw blood dripping from Naruto's sword and a smirk from said boy.

"This is getting me nowhere, I'll just have to finish this off now" Naruto muttered.

Naruto disappeared and all around Kakashi saw everyone but him fall to the ground bleeding and when Naruto reappeared his blade was almost covered in blood. Naruto quickly flicked the blood off his sword and sheathed it.

_*Song end*_

"I have reconsidered about going back to Konoha and as long as you meet my demands we'll get along just fine" Naruto said.

"Very well name them" Kakashi said.

First off when Yakumo and return you won't reseal our bloodlines again, second you make Yakumo a member of my team along with my traveling companions, third there will be NO JOUNIN SENSEI for said team, fourth you will give me my father's **Mangekyo Sharingan **eyes so I can get my **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, **and my fifth and final demand is that the council of fuckers cannot interfere with what me and my friends do" Naruto explained.

"Even if I agree what's to stop me from knocking you out and taking you back" Kakashi said.

"Well I thought you would ask that so with everyone I struck I place an explosive seal on them. So when you get back and have to explain that your rash move caused the death of every single clan heir or heiress I'll still be here laughing. Along with the fact that it'll also be your fault for making the Kyuubi no Kitsune to reform and attack your village once again" Naruto said.

"_Damn, now what the hell do I do" Kakashi thought._

"Fine just let me grab my fallen friends" Kakashi said.

**Done and now on to update some stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people I am going to give you two more updates after I publish this one and then I will make two more stories and then I have no clue. Now then I had to reread this one and man I am going to enjoy making this one for you people. Though some of you have questions and I am going to answer them for you right now. For Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan I am planning to give him two more abilities in the form of Kotoamatsukami, and Susanoo seeing as I like both of them and you usually only see Susanoo with the more popular powers. Kotoamatsukami is going to be the ONLY Genjutsu I am going to give to Naruto though he is only going to use it as a last resort. Also someone asked if Naruto is also the Jinchuriki and for that I answer to you NO, only Natsumi and Kushina have Kurama inside of them. As for the harem I am going to list it at the end of this little rant thing that I always do so go me. Disclaimer: I own nothing nor will I ever.**

**Harem for Naruto:  
Yakumo Kurama  
Karin Uzumaki  
Natsumi Namikaze  
Hinata Hyuga  
Yukari Uchiha  
Ino Yamanaka  
Tenten  
Samui**

**Welcome Home, Eternal Light, and Position Test**

Naruto, Karin, Yakumo, Suigetsu, Jugo, Kakashi, and all of Kakashi's **Kage Bunshin **holding all the defeated members of the Konoha Rookies and their sensei were walking back to Konohagakure no Sato as part of the deal Naruto made with Kakashi.

"So Naruto-san how did you get your **Mangekyo Sharingan**" Kakashi asked curiously.

"That is none of your business Sharingan no Kakashi, the only people I tell are the people I can trust with my life" Naruto said plainly.

"I was just trying to strike up conversation" Kakashi said plainly.

"Fine then, I'll ask the question as to why all of you are so damn weak" Suigetsu asked dryly.

"They were not weak, your leader is just strong for his age that is all" Kakashi said honestly.

"Not from what I could see" Yakumo said smugly.

"Enough all of you, I can see _Konohagakure no Sato _just ahead of us" Naruto said darkly.

"Glad to be home already Naruto-san" Kakashi asked curiously?

"As happy as a dog that gets ticks on them" Naruto said plainly.

"The village has changed since you left" Kakashi defended.

"_I highly doubt that one" Naruto and Yakumo thought together dryly._

"Welcome back Kakashi-san, wow you look like you got your asses handed to you" Izumo said shocked.

"They were stronger than we thought" Kakashi said honestly.

"More like you got your asses handed to you by a child" Karin said plainly.

"Alright take the wounded to the hospital and I'll deal with the rest" Kakashi said in his Jounin voice.

The **Kage Bunshin **nodded and went off while Kakashi lead the ninja to the Hokage office so they could all get squared away and Naruto could take all the explosive tags off of the injured people. Though unknown to anyone other than Naruto the so called explosive tags that Naruto mentioned didn't even exist at all.

(Hokage office)

The tension was thick in the office as everyone was waiting for the arrival of Naruto and his companions. They still couldn't believe that Orochimaru had done something like unsealing Naruto's powers and that he had gained his **Mangekyo Sharingan **at such a young age and he was tied with Yukari for the honor.

When the door opened it showed Kakashi along with Naruto and his friends walk in and boy oh boy did the people within the room get thrown for a loop. Tsunade being the most shocked as her son now looked like a carbon copy of her former husband who died the night of October 10th so if Naruto's eyes looked like his father's than it would look like her husband had returned but in a smaller body.

"Welcome back to Konohagakure Naruto-kun you were greatly missed" Minato said kindly.

"Yeah right, I was missed as much as a dog misses fleas on their backs" Naruto said bluntly.

"We have heard your demands and they will be reached as soon as you have removed your explosive tags on everyone" Jiraiya said seriously.

"Those things never even existed in the first place" Naruto said honestly.

"What are you talking about" Kakashi asked shocked.

"You know for a smart person you sure are a dumbass if you couldn't tell I was lying to your face the entire conversation" Naruto admitted gleefully.

Kakashi slumped his head down as a small rain cloud formed over it seeing as he was outsmarted by a child. To add insult to injury he could hear the stifled laughter from the members already inside of the room.

"Now then thanks to Kakashi-san for bringing us here and you agreeing my friends and I will go find a place for me to stay before I get my father's eyes" Naruto said dryly.

Naruto and his friends walked out leaving the people inside without so much as looking at his mother. To Naruto the fact that Tsunade agreed and wanted to seal away all of Naruto's power was the greatest betrayal and it would take time for him to forgive her if he could. It was thanks to that betrayal that Naruto unlocked his **Mangekyo Sharingan **in the first place as the memory was always with him.

(Konohagakure no Sato: Streets)

While walking through the village Naruto and his friends could hear the whispers from the villagers as they were all about him and his friends. Though said people never took it to mind as they walked through the village while looking for a nice place for them to live. They kept on looking until they found an old clan compound that was empty seeing as the clan that lived there left the village during the Second Ninja War.

It wasn't as big or grand as say the Hyuga compound or the Uchiha compound, it was more on the lines of simple and that was something that Naruto liked a lot. Add to the fact that it had two training dojos meant that Naruto could help with Yakumo's physical therapy. It was going to me good seeing as Naruto and Jugo mainly used Taijutsu so getting Yakumo back to snuff wouldn't be that hard. While the second dojo could be used for his Kenjutsu training and maybe even spar with Suigetsu if Naruto felt up to it.

The main problem was going to be facing the people that basically forgot about him once again; sure that little meeting was nothing special. Naruto knew without a doubt in his mind that after getting his demands that he would have to talk to the Hokage, Jiraiya, and his mother about his interaction with the snake Sannin Orochimaru. Though for now he and his friends picked out their rooms in the compound with Karin and Yakumo picking the closet ones to Naruto.

It was no secret to Naruto that both females had a crush on him, and if Naruto was honest with himself he was starting to feel something for them as well. Though Naruto was going to wait until the heat died down so that he could go to the Council and get into the C.R.A seeing as that was the only way for everyone that liked him to be happy.

"Well guys I am off to get my father's eyes" Naruto said honestly.

Naruto got grunts from everyone as his answer which caused Naruto to laugh seeing as everyone was resting from the trip back to Konohagakure no Sato. So Naruto once again walked through the streets of the village and found his way to the Uchiha Clan compound. It seemed as though the Hokage already told the guard that Naruto was coming so they let the boy in without any hassle or getting pissed off because someone wanted to enter their compound. He could spot some people there but not a lot seeing as Itachi killed off most of the clan leaving alive his mother, younger sister, younger brother, and a few others before he had to flee. But not before destroying all the **Sharingan **eyes that the dead members of the clan held.

Naruto kept walking through the place and found the area that held some of the most powerful **Mangekyo Sharingan **eyes within the Uchiha Clan. His father Ace Uchiha had a very powerful pair of eyes and when his time came the Uchiha quickly got his eyes and stored them for his blood relative to grab them and have them implanted.

Naruto grabbed his father's eyes and made it out of the area before coming face to face with an early thirty year old woman and a thirteen year old girl who looked just like the woman.

The early thirty year old woman had fair skin color, long raven black hair, and onyx black eyes. She is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back which held back her high DD-cup breasts, black Anbu style pants which showed off her full bubble butt, and black high heeled ninja sandals. This person is Mikoto Uchiha a former Elite Jounin of the village and is also the mother of Itachi Uchiha, along with Yukari and Sasuke Uchiha.

The thirteen year old girl also has fair skin color, her long raven black hair is tied into a high ponytail, with two jaw-length bangs framing each side of her face, and her onyx black eyes changed to a pair of three tomoe **Sharingan **eyes. She is wearing a sleeveless black shirt showing off her high CC-cup breasts, her Anbu style long pants held back her developing bubble butt, and a pair of black high heeled ninja sandals. This person is Yukari Uchiha Chuunin level ninja and one of the youngest Uchiha in documented history to unlock the **Mangekyo Sharingan.**

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Yukari demanded seriously.

"Who I am is no matter to you, as for what I am doing is I am taking my father's eyes and gaining eternal light" Naruto said coldly.

"You wouldn't happen to be the son of Tsunade-sensei and Ace Uchiha would you" Mikoto asked curiously.

"If I am, what does that matter to you" Naruto asked seriously.

"I knew him when I was growing up and you look like a carbon copy of him that is all" Mikoto said honestly.

"Well as nice as this meeting is I have to get these implanted so that I can keep my eyesight and not turn blind as a bat" Naruto said dryly.

"You know that it will take some time for your eyes to adjust to the new powers" Mikoto said bluntly.

"I know and I am sure my friends will look after me when I am going to be in pain" Naruto said happily.

"Hey, Naruto-san when you get your eyes implanted would you like to have a spar with me" Yukari asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sure just don't expect me to take it easy on you" Naruto said dryly.

"I don't expect you to, seeing as I saw what you did to my brother" Yukari said honestly.

"I take it you visited him" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes and I am really happy that he finally got his ego destroyed" Yukari said happily.

"Well as fin as this is, I really must get going" Naruto said honestly.

"Very well I hope to meet you again Naruto-san" Mikoto said hopefully.

Naruto nodded and disappeared via **Water Release: Shunshin no Jutsu **and headed back to his hime so that he could get his rest so that he would be ready for the eye implant the next day. He kept his father's eyes close to him so that nothing bad would happen to them when he got them implanted into his eyes.

(Two weeks later)

Naruto easily got through the eye implant thanks to Karin and his friends helping him whenever he needed something. Though Naruto could feel the improved power that his eyes had gained but he knew that if he let the power go to his head then he would turn into one of the traditional Uchiha that lived their lives believing that all they had to do was say their names and that would make their enemies bow down to them.

When Naruto took off his bandages and activated his **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **Naruto could tell that his eyes were indeed very powerful and it would make life very hard on his enemies. Then an Anbu arrived with a message from the Yondaime informing him that he needed to talk about something so deactivating his improved eyes Naruto left with the Anbu seeing as no one else was awake. (A/N: think a combination of Sasuke's and Indra's **Mangekyo Sharingan **for Naruto's **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**)

(Hokage office)

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes we need for you to fight two Jounin that I have picked so that we can give you a position in the village" Minato said in his Hokage voice.

"Not to be disrespectful Hokage-sama, but I have already beaten the Jounin sensei twice already so I feel no need to fight two of them and defeat them once again" Naruto said politely.

"That is because I will have you fighting my wife Kushina Namikaze and her best friend Mikoto Uchiha" Minato said honestly.

"So you want me to fight the Bloody Whirlpool and the Black Death, two very power ninja who are masters of Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes do you accept this" Minato asked curiously.

"Yeah but I will have to reveal something that I wanted to keep a secret for a long time" Naruto said honestly.

"Very well, your match will be in four days so prepare yourself" Minato said calmly.

"Very well Hokage-sama, I hope you are impressed with the one sided fight" Naruto said depressed.

(Four days later: Chuunin Stadium)

"WELCOME MEMBERS OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO, THIS MATCH IS BETWEEN MY WIFE AND HER BEST FRIEND AGAINST SOMEONE WE THOUGHT WAS LONG GONE. SO PLEASE GET READY FOR THE FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE AS THIS IS GOING TO BE SOMETHING TO REMEMBER" Minato shouted happily.

This caused the whole village including the Rookies, their sensei, and even Naruto's friends to cheer for their respective person fighting.

"You sire got them worked up Minato-sensei" Kakashi said dryly.

Naruto stood on one side of the stadium wearing a royal blue sleeveless high collared haori with black flames on the bottom and a white lightning bolt on the right side, a shirt sleeved black shirt, a silver flak jacket, black long pants, black steeled toed combat boots, black leather gloves, and on his back were his three katana swords.

Kushina and Mikoto were on the other side decked out in their Anbu gear with their swords ready for the fight that was about to come.

(Naruto vs. Kushina and Mikoto)

_*Super Mario 64: Ultimate Koopa*_

Naruto unsheathed his three swords and placed them in their respective places and waited for Kushina and Mikoto to make their own moves. Before Naruto could blink both Kushina and Mikoto disappeared and reappeared and clashed their swords against two of Naruto's making the Uchiha-Senju boy struggle slightly.

Naruto then swung his head making both women dodge the sword giving Naruto enough time to jump back slightly. Naruto ran at them this time using his low Anbu speed to get in close and enter a sword dance between the two older women. Though even with his skills he was still no match against two people who have more history wielding the sword than he did.

So deciding to end this little dance Naruto kicked out both of their feet and got far enough away to sheathe his swords and place them back on his back.

(Seats)

"Well it seems that Naruto-kun is going to take this serious now" Karin said shocked.

"What are you talking about Karin-san" Natsumi asked curiously.

"Because, Naruto-sama rarely sheaths his swords during a fight" Jugo said seriously.

"Does that mean he is going to do something else now" Kiba asked stupidly.

"Yes you moron, even I can tell that Naruto-san is going to do something now" Yukari said honestly.

(Back to the fight)

"You two should be honored it is very rare that I show anyone my Ninjutsu" Naruto said honestly.

**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet**

Pulling moisture from the air which shocked everyone seeing as only the Nidaime Hokage was the only one who could do something like that, Naruto's jutsu formed. This shocked both former high Jounin and Anbu commanders. Acting quickly both women replaced themselves with a log and they both ran through their own hand signs.

**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet **(Kushina)

**Fire Release: False Darkness **(Mikoto)

Naruto did a few flips and dodged both powerful attacks and landed back on the ground, though he soon met the ground when Kushina rammed her elbow into Naruto's gut while Mikoto brought her leg to Naruto's back.

Naruto then did a few spin kicks to make both Kushina and Mikoto to back up slightly as Naruto was now back on his feet nursing his aching gut. Naruto then dodged a couple sword slashes from Kushina and Mikoto though he was nicked a couple times by the swords. Then Kushina appeared behind Naruto again and landed a sword strike to Naruto's back while Mikoto got a hit on his chest were his flak jacket was located.

**Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction**

Both Kushina and Mikoto went wide eye as they had to quickly get out of the way as a massive amount of fire came rush at them from two Naruto's meaning that Naruto must have made a clone during the fight. Though this time it was Naruto's turn to land a hit as he rammed landed a mean right hook against Kushina and a powerful kick to Mikoto's stomach.

"I must say Naruto-san you are indeed very good for your age" Kushina said honestly.

"I agree, it is now wonder how most of the people you fought before lost" Mikoto added honestly.

"Thank you, but you must know that none of us are taking this seriously and I want to keep it that way if I can help it" Naruto said seriously.

Naruto looked at Kushina and Mikoto who were going through some hand signs making the boy sigh knowing that something big was going to happen and the thirteen year old had to think of something and quick.

**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet **(Mikoto)

**Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet **(Kushina)

The massive amount of flames came rushing towards Naruto though to everyone's shock the boy wasn't moving at all. It would seem as though Naruto was going to have to reveal one of his many secrets that not even the snake pedophile Sannin knew.

**BOOM!**

The massive jutsu made contact with something making everyone wonder if the boy was finished, though when the smoke cleared everyone was shocked beyond belief. Standing were Naruto had been standing was a dome made of wood. The wood dome came back down showing Naruto unharmed by the massive jutsu.

(Hokage booth)

"T-the **Mokuton **I can't believe that it has resurfaced once again" Minato said shocked.

"This is something that I wasn't expecting" the Sandaime said honestly.

"_I can't believe that my little boy has the bloodline that only my grandfather held" Tsunade thought in awe._

(Back to the fight)

"I really didn't want to reveal my **Mokuton **just yet" Naruto said sadly.

"This is something else I have to admit" Kushina said in awe.

"I totally agree with you on that one" Mikoto said honestly.

"How about it ladies, one last attack to finish this little fight" Naruto asked curiously.

"Sure just make sure you use your strongest jutsu" Kushina said seriously.

**Wood Release: Great Wood Dragon Bullet**

**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**

**Wind Release: Wind Dragon Vortex **

The three massive jutsu rammed into each other creating a massive explosion to erupt in the Chuunin stadium. When the smoke cleared Naruto was still standing though it seemed as though he took the blunt of the explosion as he was injured from it with rips in his clothing revealing some of his bare chest.

On the other side Kushina and Mikoto looked alright though you could tell that a bit of sweat was dripping from their foreheads.

(Fight end)

_*Super Mario 64: Ultimate Koopa-end*_

"GOOD FIGHT ALL OF YOU, BY THE NAME OF THE YONDAIME HOKAGE I GRANT NARUTO SENJU-UCHIHA THE POSITION OF ELITE JOUNIN" Minato shouted honestly.

**Done with this one, two more before I do something new. **


End file.
